


Orchids

by jensenacklesruinedmylife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff, Gardener!Cas, Human Castiel, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenacklesruinedmylife/pseuds/jensenacklesruinedmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Tumblr askbox prompt)</p><p>JESUS-CHRIST-JEREMY asked: au ficlet where dean and cas are next door neighbors and dean notices cas working in the garden one day and thinks he's kind of a pansy but over time grows a soft spot for him and they start talking pretty please??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, what the hell is with this guy? Dean thought, looking out of his kitchen window. His neighbor, Castiel Milton, had always been a little odd, but now the man was gardening, fucking gardening.

This was too much.

Dean swore the man had every flower known to man in his front lawn, from lilies to marigolds, sunflowers and roses, tulips and other flowers Dean had never heard of, much less seen. Spring had finally sprung, though, so Dean assumed this gardening would become a thing, although he kind of hoped it wouldn’t.

But, as fate would have it, it became a thing.

It wasn’t that Dean didn’t like Castiel; the man was actually pretty swell. But while Dean wasn’t very social, Cas had memorized the name of everyone who lived on their street within weeks of moving to the neighborhood. Dean still mixed up the sisters who lived down the block, and one of them was in college with his brother, Sam.

Needless to say, Dean spent most of his time in solitude, getting away with a wave whenever he saw someone he knew. But Castiel never failed to strike up a conversation. Dean would get out of the Impala after work and cringe when he noticed Cas sitting on his front porch. He knew he would be stuck outside talking about something for at least five minutes.

However, over the past few months, Dean became accustomed to their little conversations, and if he was honest with himself, he kind of enjoyed them. Maybe. A little. Cas was surprisingly easy to talk to, considering that Dean hardly ever willingly talked to anyone but Sam unless he was at work. One week, Castiel had left town to visit his brothers, and Dean almost missed seeing him every day, sitting on the porch with a cup of warm coffee.

Not that he’d ever admit to that out loud.

A couple weeks passed, and, as expected, Castiel kept gardening. Dean didn’t see why - his lawn was picture perfect. It almost made up for his own bland, grassy lawn.

One day, while Dean was fetching the mail, he noticed that Cas looked upset. The man was sitting cross-legged in the grass in denim jeans and a white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with a patch of flowers in front of him.

That’s weird.

Dean, being the caring person that he was, decided to find out if anything was wrong. He tucked his pile of mail under his arm and walked toward his neighbor, stepping over and around various plants, careful not to trample any of the flowers.

“Hey, Cas,” he said, and Castiel jumped a little as he looked up.

“Oh, hello Dean,” he replied, forcing a smile.

“Didn’t mean to startle you.” Dean was wearing pajama bottoms and a black t-shirt, so he figured the grass wouldn’t do too much damage to his clothes. He sat down, mimicking Castiel’s posture, and placed his mail in his lap. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s alright,” Cas said before releasing a heavy sigh.

“Is something the matter?” Dean asked, “I don’t mean to pry, but you seem a little upset.”

Dean half-hoped Castiel would say he was fine so they wouldn’t have to talk about anyone’s feelings. Why am I even doing this?

“My orchids,” Castiel said, sounding frustrated. He touched the purple and white flower petals gently, “they just keep dying.”

“Oh,” Dean responded, trying to sound sympathetic, “I’m sorry, man. Maybe it’s just too hot? I hear some flowers don’t grow very well if it’s too hot.”

Castiel looked at Dean then, genuine surprise on his face. “Yes, that’s…precisely what I was thinking… How did you figure that?”

Dean snorted, “Well I’m not an idiot, Cas.” When Castiel raised an eyebrow, Dean cleared his throat. “I mean, you take really, really good care of your garden. If something’s dying, it can’t be your fault, so I thought, maybe, the weather?”

Castiel stared at him for a moment, and Dean noticed for the first time how stunningly blue the other man’s eyes were.

He may or may not have forgotten how to breathe for two seconds.

“Oh,” Castiel said, and then turned back to his orchids. “Well then, I guess there’s not much I can do with this batch, huh.”

“I have pots,” Dean stammered, before he could think about it first, “ya know, pots for plants?”

“Yes, I assumed that-“

“I’ll keep ‘em.”

“You’ll… what?”

Dean had no idea why he decided to offer to keep the plants for Cas. He was certain the man had his own pots, and probably didn’t need to keep the orchids, but Dean hated seeing such hard work go to waste.

“I’ll keep the orchids for you, in my house. Like a house plant. I can keep them alive, or uh, try to. Ya know, if you want.”

Castiel stared at him again, tilting his head ever so slightly, squinting as if he was trying to read Dean’s mind, and it made Dean nervous. After what seemed like hours, Castiel smiled, and Dean doubted that he’d ever thought of another man’s smile as beautiful.

“Yes,” Castiel answered, finally, “I’d like that.” He got up and brushed off his jeans, offering a hand to Dean, who took it and hauled his body into a standing position.

“I’ll go, uh, grab the pot,” Dean said, still mesmerized by the way Castiel was looking at him. Has he always looked at me like that?

Castiel simply nodded, and it was then that Dean realized that they were still holding hands.

Before he could think of a not-so-awkward way to let go, Castiel spoke up again.

“Why the sudden interest?” he asked, smiling. He glanced at Dean’s lawn, “Clearly, you know nothing about flowers.”

Dean was almost offended, but Cas was simply teasing him. Get a grip, Winchester. “Oh, uh, I just,” he paused, trying not to trip up on simple English, “I know what it’s like to lose something you love, ya know?” He shrugged, attempting to lessen the emotional weight of his words. Dean knew the feeling too well. “Why not save something you worked so hard to keep alive?”

At this point, they were still holding hands, but Dean was more surprised that he wasn’t extremely uncomfortable with it. Castiel’s fingers squeezed his own briefly, and Dean presumed that he understood that they weren’t just talking about the flowers anymore.

“So, I’m gonna go grab that pot now?” Dean asked, trying to act casual. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling, but it was new, and different, and too sudden, but it was exciting, thrilling even, and Dean wondered if Cas was feeling it, too.

“Alright,” Castiel answered quietly, releasing Dean’s hand. He smiled again, that radiant, contagious smile of his and Dean couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed it before.

Maybe gardening wouldn’t be so bad, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since Dean agreed to care for Castiel's orchids.
> 
> He never imagined such a simple gesture would lead him here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you asked for a sequel, so I wrote one :D Hope you like!  
> Chapter 3 will be up soon!

It was Spring again, and Dean was ring shopping. If anyone told him a year ago that he was going to fall head over heels in love with his neighbor, he would have laughed in their faces. But there he was, at the local jewelry store, with Sam, picking out a ring.   
  
"You’d think that buying a ring for a man would be less complicated. How many freakin’ metals can you make a ring out of?"  
  
Sam scoffed. “Chickening out already?”   
  
"What? No!" Dean replied, knocking his elbow into Sam’s side. "I’m just…" He sighed, "I want it to be perfect, that’s all."   
  
"Since when are you a perfectionist?"   
  
"Since Cas let me take care of his freakin’ flowers. The guy treats them like children."   
  
"And you love it," Sam concluded, grinning.   
  
Dean shrugged. “And I love it. I love him.” 

  
  
"Don’t get all mushy on me," Sam chided. "Here, look at this one." He pointed to the glass.  
  
"Meh, too flashy. Cas isn’t the flashy type. What about this one?"  
  
"Dude, that looks like something you could find at a thrift shop."   
  
"Alright alright, how about…" Dean scanned the rings underneath the glass and paused above [a gleaming, silver band with a single sapphire stone in its center](http://indulgy.net/RB/GF/v9/66df7759a5b32364c1f0ecf6a4da7a58.jpg).   
  
"That one," Dean said confidently. Sam nodded in agreement. "Now all I have to do is build up the nerve to pop the question."   
  
~  
  
The plan was simple: kick Sam out of the house for the night, invite Cas over for a home cooked dinner, and ask Cas to be his husband.   
  
Of course, there was the part where Cas could say no.   
  
They had been dating for about 10 months, which was long enough for Dean. He had never been so happy with anyone in his life. But what if Cas thought it was too soon? Maybe Cas was happy, just the way they were. They had mentioned marriage before, in passing, but they had never discussed it seriously.   
  
Needless to say, Dean was a nervous wreck.

The night before Dean’s plan was set to swing into action, he was at Cas’s place, sprawled out on his couch, while Cas sat between his legs with a bowl of popcorn. There was a StarWars marathon on one of Cas’s many movie channels, and they had decided to spend the night inside. They sat together in comfortable silence, and Dean hoped that Cas couldn’t hear how fast his heart was beating with every passing second. 

"Hey, babe?" Dean asked, his throat suddenly dry.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas stuffed his mouth with another handful of popcorn. 

"Do you wanna, uh, come over to my place tomorrow night?"

Cas laughed, swallowing the food in his mouth before responding. “Of course, Dean. Are we ordering pizza? Tomorrow is Friday,  after all .”

"No, um…" Dean reached up with one hand to scratch the back of his neck, "I’m gonna cook. For you." 

Cas turned a bit in Dean’s lap then, looking him in the face and doing that _adorable_ squint thing that he does. “Is something wrong?”

"What? No! Why would you assume something’s wrong?"

"I’ve never seen you cook. Ever. Not even for yourself."

"Oh come on, Cas, I’ve totally -."

"Baby, frozen meals do not count." 

Dean sighed. “I’m going to cook for you, and you’re gonna like it, okay? My place, 7:30, don’t be late.”

Castiel’s eyebrows shot up before he smirked. “I like it when you get all bossy.”

"Oh, do you?" Dean asked, reaching for the popcorn bowl and setting it down on the floor. Cas yelped as Dean spun him around completely, somehow  maneuvering them so that Cas sat facing Dean and  straddling his hips. 

"I like where this is going," Cas quipped, leaning in for a kiss, but Dean put a finger to his lips before he could.

"Ah ah ah, sweetheart."

"Please?" Cas whined. "What do you want?"

"What are you willing to do?" Dean asked suggestively. 

"Anything," Cas teased. 

Dean bit his lip. _Fuck._ He placed both of his hands behind his head and eyed his boyfriend’s body. Then he met blue eyes with his own green one’s and said, “Take off your clothes.” 

Castiel happily obliged. 

~ 

Dean woke up in Cas’s bed and smiled. Today was the day. He had to get back to his house so he could begin setting up.

Unfortunately, Cas slept a bit like an octopus. 

Dean was stuck in a mess of tangled limbs, with Cas’s head resting right above his hip bone. How Cas managed to sleep that way, Dean never bothered asking. Slowly, and with extreme caution, Dean pulled him self away from Cas, holding his breath until he crept silently out of Cas’s bedroom, clothes and shoes in hand. He changed in the hallway bathroom, tiptoed downstairs, went through the foyer, and out the front door. _Safe!_

_  
_Dean jogged back over to his house and keyed open the door. He walked into the living room to find Sam passed out on the couch. With a smile, Dean walked behind the couch and tipped it forward. The motion made Sam’s body roll and he woke with a shout, just before hitting the floor. Dean burst into laughter.

"Don’t you _ever_ get tired of that?” Sam yelled, standing groggily. 

"Nope!" Dean exclaimed, making his way upstairs. "It’s funny every time!" 

"I hate you," Sam called.

"Love you, too, Sasquatch," Dean called back as he walked into his room. He had taken off work today, and Cas didn’t work on Friday’s. Which was good, because he had called the gardening company that Cas worked for an ordered as many orchids as they could deliver. 

Dean was _not_ a sap, but he wanted the night he proposed to be unforgettable. His plan was to fill the kitchen with all kinds of orchids. _Oncidum, Cymbidium, Vanda,_ you name it, Dean wanted it. The flowers were supposed to arrive at 3PM, and it was half past noon. _Already?_ Dean thought. _Shit.  
_

_  
_His plan for dinner was simple. He was going to make lasagna. No one can screw up lasagna. He had two bottles of champaign in the fridge already, and a playlist of Cas’s favorite classical songs in the sound system. Everything was going to be perfect, and he would give Cas the ring after -

_Wait,_ Dean froze. _Where’s the ring?_  


_  
_ Dean had  specifically left the ring in the corner of his underwear drawer (to assure that no one went in it) and now that he was looking for it, he realized the box wasn’t there. 

"Sam!" Dean yelled out of his bedroom door. "Sammy!" 

Footsteps came rushing up the staircase. “What is it, Dean?” Sam asked, slightly out of breath. “What’s wrong?”

"The ring!" Dean squeaked, running back and forth, digging through drawers. "Please tell me you remember where I moved the ring!"

Sam blinked for a moment while Dean stood in the middle of his bedroom, awaiting an answer. 

"Didn’t you already put it in the kitchen? Ya know, easy access for dinner tonight?"

Dean stood still for a few seconds before he bolted past Sam to search the kitchen. Sam caught up eventually,  searching alongside his brother.

"It has to be here. Oh god, what if I lost it? Do you know how expensive that ring was?!"

"Yes, Dean, I was there when you bought it." Sam raked a hand through his hair. "Look, you’ve gotta breathe, Dean. Just think about the last time it was in your hands."

"The last time I had it I was deciding what to cook for Cas, so… wait." Dean turned and opened the oven, reached inside, and pulled out a tiny black box. 

Sam gaped. “You put it _inside the oven!?”_

_  
_"I figure I never cook, so it was safe!" Dean defended. "Plus, since I’m making lasagna tonight, I totally would have seen it."

"Yeah? Before or after you turned on the heat?" Sam questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Oh. Shit."

"You’re an idiot, Dean."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Sam and Dean looked at each other before walking toward the front door. 

"Oh, the orchids!" Dean was relieved that the flowers arrived without problems. He wasn’t sure how many more heart attacks he could handle in one day. "Sam, come help me bring these all inside."

While Sam and Dean were outside getting the flowers, Dean’s cell phone rang in his room, caller ID flashing: Cas Milton. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write this chapter from Castiel's POV, so I hope you guys don't mind the switch up! c:

Castiel tossed his phone down on the mattress with a sigh. He had woken up alone, which he was not a very big fan of. Dean knew this, and usually left a note, but this time, he hadn't. Castiel called Dean's phone to make sure everything was alright, but it went to voicemail. So now, Cas lay in bed, worrying. 

He shut his eyes and replayed the events of last night. He smirked, remembering the almost  _sinful_ noises he got out of Dean. Last night was wonderful, like most of their nights together. Or at least, it was wonderful for Cas.

_Did I do something wrong?_

Cas remembered that they had made plans for dinner at Dean's place tonight. If he was convinced that something was wrong before, he was almost certain about it now.

"Shit," Cas muttered to himself, sitting up in the empty bed. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, hearing his muscles pop as he did so. For a man of only 30 years, Castiel felt ancient in the mornings. Dean made fun of him sometimes, calling him "old man" whenever he was grumpy at 7AM, or exhausted after two rounds of sex. Dean was 27, but somehow he still had almost all of his youthful energy. 

"Sam keeps me young," he'd say when Castiel asked how he did it, to which Cas would answer, "As much as I like your brother, I would rather you  _not_ talk about him when you are naked and on top of me." 

Dean would laugh, and Cas would smile. As he brushed his teeth now, Castiel missed Dean's laugh. He missed Dean, in general. 

 _Maybe I'm too clingy,_  Cas thought to himself, washing off his toothbrush.  _Maybe last night was goodbye?_

"Stop overreacting," Cas muttered aloud, throwing on a robe. He would walk over to Dean's and reassure himself that everything was okay, and that Dean probably had an errand to run, and everything would be fine again.  He grabbed his keys from the bedside table and made his way to the first floor, slipping on a pair of sandals on the way. He opened the front door just as a truck passed by, and did a double take.

 _Is that my flower company’_ _s truck?_ Cas shook his head. They had no reason to be delivering anything this early. Cas would have recognized his street on the schedule list. 

"Now I'm hallucinating," Castiel complained as he walked through his garden, arms crossed against the morning chill, and over to Dean's grassy lawn. "I need coffee." 

With a huff, Castiel knocked on the Winchester's door. There was a bell, of course, but he always knocked, six times, so Dean knew it was him. After a few seconds passed, Cas brought his hand up to knock again, but then he heard rustling and clanking inside, a whispered "ow!", and then the door opened. 

"Sam?" 

"Hey, Cas, buddy! How are you, what's going on?" Sam greeted, a little too eagerly. 

Castiel squinted. "Is...Dean home?" 

"Oh, Dean, he's um..." Sam hesitated, "he's busy with...some things, but I'll tell him you came by! Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," Cas replied, attempting to mask his disappointment. "We're supposed to have dinner tonight..."

"Oh, yeah! Six o'clock! Don't be late! I mean, how’s that possible, you live next door," Sam laughed nervously. "And dress up!”

"Dress up?"

"Yup, gotta look nice, okay, I should go, see ya later, Cas!" 

And with that, the door slammed his Castiel's face. A bit awestruck, Cas walked back over to his house and went inside. He made a beeline for the kitchen to start up the coffee maker. He was still very confused about what was going on with Dean, and Sam, but he tried not to think about.

"He's just busy," Cas said to himself, "he's just got a lot to do, or something. Maybe he's making Sam help him out. Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all." 

His coffee finished, Castiel drank it black, which was unusual for him, but it reminded him of Dean. He sighed, dragging his feet up the stairs and to the master bathroom. He set his coffee mug down on his desk, which sat against the wall, and threw his robe over the hook on the door. Stripping off his pajama's, Cas turned the shower hot and stepped in, hoping the steam would calm him. 

It didn't. 

~

It was 5:45, and Castiel had fifteen minutes to get to Dean's place. They hadn't spoken all day, and Cas was growing more and more nervous with every passing second. He'd done some reading, snacking, and gardening earlier, to keep his mind off of his worry, but now it was almost six, so he had to get dressed.

Castiel wondered if he was going to walk into a trap - a break up dinner. He couldn't think of any reason why Dean would want to end their relationship; things were going so well! But sometimes, Dean Winchester was unpredictable.

Cas sighed for what seemed like the millionth time in three hours. He was standing in front of his closet, trying to figure out what to wear. White dress shirt? Black dress shirt? Red tie? Blue tie?  _Green tie?_ Castiel raised a brow and reached for the [striped green fabric](http://www.bows-n-ties.com/images/ties/SB2499_md_BNT.jpg) hanging next to his other ties. 

"This must be Dean's," Cas whispered, smiling despite himself. Although he and Dean weren't living together, Cas had made a habit of leaving little things at his place. Dean didn't seem to mind, but he never forgot anything more than a watch at Cas's place. This was a tie. This was deliberate. 

Castiel decided to wear it. He picked out a white dress shirt, black slacks, a grey belt and black loafers. He debated wearing a vest, but thought it would be too much. Digging through a drawer, and put on a silver watch, which told him he had five minutes. 

 _Shit._ Cas rushed to finish up, grabbing his keys and jogging down the stairs. He made it to Dean's house with two minutes to spare. He spent those two minutes pacing, on Dean's front porch. He worried about what Dean was doing, why he'd asked him to come over for dinner, if Dean really was tired of him, if he would notice the tie-

"Isn't that my tie?"

Castiel spun on his heels, Dean's voice startling him out of his thoughts. Dean stood propped against the door jamb, a lazy smirk on his lips. He wore pinstripe pants and a navy blue dress shirt, no tie, and the top button undone. Just how Castiel liked it. 

"I uh," Cas began, licking his lips, "yeah, I found it in my, um, closet." 

Dean laughed softly, and Cas couldn't help but smile. "I left it there a few days ago," Dean replied, "Looks good on you. I’m glad you finally found it."

"Do I get a prize?" Cas retorted, biting his lip when he realized what he said. 

Dean only winked in response, and then held out his hand. "Come on in, babe. I made lasagna." 

"And I see the house is still standing," Cas chided, taking Dean's hand and following him through the front hall.

"Not sure how I pulled that off," Dean chuckled. They had almost reached the corner that turned into the kitchen when Dean stopped walking. 

"Dean?" Castiel asked, confused. "Are we...not eating in the kitchen?" 

“No, we are,” Dean assured, suddenly looking nervous.

“Is everything alright?” Cas asked, concerned. _This is it. He’s gonna dump me._

“I bought you flowers,” Dean blurted.

Castiel started at Dean for a beat. He had not been expecting those words. “You…got me flowers?”

“Yeah,” Dean sighed.

“Dean, we get each other flowers all the time. I work for a flower company?”

“Yes, okay, but,” Dean covered his face with his hands, which signaled to Cas that Dean was incredibly flustered.

“Dean,” Cas chucked, “what on earth is the matter?”

“I got you…a lot…of flowers.”

“What?”

Dean removed his hands from his face and took Cas’s hands. “Don’t laugh, alright? I went a little overboard and well…”

Dean pulled Cas around the corner and into the large kitchen, and Castiel gasped.

Dean’s kitchen was filled to the brim, with orchids. All kinds of orchids, and they were everywhere. In pots, in bouquets, sitting on the table, the floor, the countertops, hanging from doorknobs, laced onto the backs on the wooden chairs, and Castiel could not believe his eyes. There were _Cattleya_ and _Encyclia,_ _Vanilla_ and _Vanda_ , and even Castiel’s favorite: _Miltonia_

“Dean –.”

“I know it’s a lot and I’m sorry, wow, I don’t know what I was thinking,” Dean said quickly, squeezing Castiel’s hands with his own. “I just picked up one of your catalogs one day and I couldn’t get the idea out of my head, you know? You love orchids, and I know how to care for them because of you – you let me take care of your orchids, like you let me take care of you. I’m- I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

Castiel exhaled, trying to understand everything Dean had just explained. “Yes, you are most definitely rambling.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean laughed, apologizing once more. “I just…I have something to ask you and I’m- I was going to wait until after dinner; the lasagna is perfect and I didn’t want it to get cold, but –.”

“Dean!” Castiel interrupted, “What is it?”

Dean took an exaggerated breath, and then pulled Cas closer to the dinner table, which was already set, orchids abound. Castiel followed blindly, completely thrown by Dean’s sudden nervousness. He watched as Dean reached down to pick up the _[Miltonia Rene Komoda](http://www.akatsukaorchid.com/store/i/is.aspx?path=/Miltonia/Rene%20Milt%202.JPG&lr=t&bw=350)_ that he had been eying earlier from the table. He hadn’t noticed it before, but there was something shiny hanging from its stem.

_Is that a…?_

Castiel didn’t know when Dean had gone from standing to kneeling, but it must have just happened, because there Dean was, on one knee, in front of Cas. He held the flower in one slightly trembling hand, his other hand holding Cas’s fingers just as delicately.

“Oh my god,” Castiel whispered in disbelief, bringing his free hand up to cover his mouth. _He was planning to propose,_ Cas realized, just as Dean began to speak.

“Cas,” he started, clearing his throat before looking up at Castiel.

“Yes?” Cas practically squeaked in response.  He could feel the pressure of tears behind his eyes.

“Cas, when we first met, you were just my odd neighbor, who happened to be obsessed with flowers. And then one day, I offered to take care of your orchids, and it was the most ridiculous, most wonderful decision I have ever made.”

Castiel let out a laugh, along with a few tears, and held Dean’s hand more firmly to urge him on.

“I love you, Cas. I love you for all your garden obsessions and your lack of pop culture knowledge, I love you for all your awkwardness and messy hair days –“

“You mean every day?”

“Don’t ruin the moment!” Dean scolded, smiling up at Cas once more. “As I was saying, I love you. For everything you are – good, bad, and disgustingly pretty. “

Castiel couldn’t help but laugh at that one.

Dean cleared his throat again before removing the shiny object – a ring – from the orchid’s stem and holding it up to Cas. “Castiel Seraph Milton, will you do me the honor of being my husband?”

“Yes! God, yes,” Castiel exclaimed, tears spilling freely now. Dean had all but slipped the ring onto Cas’s finger before Cas fell to his knees to wrap Dean in a tight embraced.

“I love you so much,” he breathed against Dean’s neck.

“Not too mushy? I feel like I’m in some sappy chick-flick,” Dean teased as he pulled away, holding Castiel’s face in his hands.

“Oh, definitely very mushy,” Cas responded, wiping at the tears on his face. “But it was perfect.”

“Ten out of ten?”

“Eleven,” Cas answered before surprising Dean with a passionate kiss. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck while Cas pulled Dean closer by the hips. It took only seconds for them to topple over, knocking down a few orchid pots as they did so. They landed in a pile, Dean atop Cas, laughing and crying like they were the only two people in the world.

“We’re getting married,” Cas whispered, looking up at Dean.

“That we are,” Dean confirmed, running his fingers through Castiel’s perpetual mess of hair.

“We should celebrate.”

“You think so?”

“Well, I don’t know a lot about pop culture, but I assume it’s tradition to celebrate after an accepted proposal, no?”

Dean smirked. “Oh, now you’re just being a smartass. Lucky for you, I just made dinner.”

“How convenient,” Cas said, and then leaned up to plant another kiss on his boyfriend’s – _fiancé’s_ lips. This whole time, he had nothing to worry about. He’d have to remind himself not to worry so much; Dean Winchester was full of surprises. “Now get off of me, you sap, you’re wrinkling your tie.”

“And you’re squashing the orchids,” Dean retorted, pulling himself to his feet and offering Cas a hand, which Cas took. Once they were both upright, Castiel looked down at his left hand. The ring was a comfortable weight there, and the blue stone gleamed beautifully in the lowlight of the kitchen.

“If you don’t like it, we can switch it out,” Dean stated, “I don’t mind.”

“What? No, Dean, it’s stunning!”

“You’re stunning.”

“Okay, it’s official, you’re a sap.” Cas smiled.

“I’m your sap,” Dean said with a wink, leaning in to kiss Cas’s lips once more. They wrapped their arms around each other and didn’t let go for a long time.

The next morning, they had their first breakfast in bed as an engaged couple – cold, delicious lasagna. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there it is! Thank you so much for reading Orchids :3 Hope you loved it! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This was very impromptu, so I didn't plan on writing more than one chapter...unless, of course, people WANT another chapter...


End file.
